


【斑柱】夏花

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [9]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 原著向，魔改夏花联系的他与他





	【斑柱】夏花

#1

望着缓缓流淌的南贺川，他总会感到平静。

柱间敏捷地侧身让身后的水漂划过水面到达对岸，不由露出傻笑。

“今天来得真够早的！”

“比不上你，你这家伙非要比我早一步是吧。”斑走到身旁气呼呼地抱怨

柱间愣了愣，他完全没发现，仔细想想又的确如此，他总是来得比他早，然后等待他。

不过这也要生气啊，“哎，斑真小气”，“你说什么！”，柱间给他一个鬼脸“就是小气鬼，你早点出门不就好了。”斑抽抽嘴角，这家伙以为他出趟门有多容易！不过...看着挤眉弄眼的西瓜皮，斑又不由弯起眉眼，真是个奇怪的家伙，和他相处总是莫名轻松。

“哼，少说废话，来战！”，柱间闻言也笑起来“看来你今天很有自信嘛。”

下一秒，少年们开始了今天的友好切磋。

 

“呼..呼..怎么样，让你小瞧我！”将小伙伴压制在下方，看着柱间不服气地鼓起脸，斑笑得格外开心，不枉他这些天魔鬼修行。“是你耍赖吧...”，“傻瓜，这叫战略。”赢了就行。柱间哼哼两声，心想总战绩还是自己强...斑也难得赢他一回，西瓜皮默默吐槽，面上还是服输。

认输就好，斑抬起下巴自豪极了，“喂喂！”享受胜利喜悦的斑被小伙伴一把揽住脖子往下带，柱间手脚并用八爪鱼般抱住小炸毛。“快放开！男子汉大丈夫搂搂抱抱像什么样！”斑挣扎着被越抱越紧，这小子力气真大。“不放，除非斑按约定来。”

约定其实是柱间单方面发起的，在不涉及家族的前提下胜利者要回答对方的问题。斑从没理会过，一是不感兴趣，二是...他输的比较多，所以每次都要被迫听柱间唠叨他家小弟有多可爱，谁想知道那种事啊。

“我不！”，“噢～斑不仅小气还不守信！”斑一听就炸毛，柱间趁胜追击“也是..斑难得赢一次耍小性子我可以理解的。”，“谁说的！”，“哈哈，那你就是答应啦。”

 

“想知道什么，我先说清楚，敏感话题驳回。”，“嗯嗯！”柱间松开手让斑躺到身侧

“嗯..兴趣？也谈不上兴趣，如果有机会我还蛮想去看看夏日祭的。”斑对柱间的疑惑感到无奈，这种悠闲怎么想都不属于忍者。

即使不问，柱间也紧接着把自己的爱好往外倒，他说日常喜欢照顾花草。“为什么这么看着我？”，“我只是惊讶你竟然有这么文雅的爱好。”在他心里柱间该是喜欢爬树踩水外向型。在柱间期待的小眼神中，斑渐渐打开话匣子，低着头说了很多，包括本不打算提及的家人，乖巧的幼弟、管家的母亲以及总操着老妈心的父亲。

“斑，你觉得幸福吗？”，“傻话，这样的世界...我，我一定会变强守护他们。”斑低落起来

直到听到吸鼻子的声音，抬起头才发现身边的家伙早已一把鼻涕一把泪，看来是想起了什么。这个爱哭鬼“柱间，你什么时候才能改改坏毛病啊。”抱怨归抱怨，斑还是拿袖口给他擦眼泪。

“呜..对不起，我只是、想起妈妈他们了。”斑拿他没辙又心软，连忙转移话题。

“我记得斑的生日在岁末吧。”斑点点头，柱间的生日似乎就在下个月，望着小伙伴红肿的眼眶，斑叹了口气，问他有没有想要的礼物。

柱间瞪大眼睛，一脸感动地看着斑。

 

斑揉了揉泉奈的发顶，答应明天开始一起修行便快走向母亲的和室，他有事要请教她..谁叫他有个得寸进尺的小伙伴呢。

“母亲大人”，“斑，有什么事吗？”

斑询问精通园艺的母亲，有没有什么珍稀花种，他想作为礼物送给朋友。“最好能让人大吃一惊”，对面姿容优雅的女子看着儿子生动的表情面露促狭，看来斑长大了。

“母亲？”，“我在听，斑的朋友还真挑剔呢。”，“是吧！我也这么觉得，那家伙看着傻乎乎的，其实一肚子弯弯。”但她家儿子看起来一点也不讨厌。

见母亲只是盯着他半晌也没给意见，斑有些着急，难道真的要让柱间失望？！

“有种夏花倒是合适。”“夏花...但现在都九月了。”母亲摇摇头，告诉斑这种稀有品种花期始于夏季开至十月，只在深夜短暂绽放，拥有震撼人心的美。

“你的朋友一定会喜欢”听母亲这么说，斑莫名涨红了脸。

次日，宇智波少年便开始悉心照料夏花。

 

 

#2

千手柱间最后也没能收到夏花，因为，他不再是斑的朋友。

南贺川这个承载无数美好记忆的地方终究成了离别之地，赤色的写轮眼在友人眼中绽放。

斑让他牢记，他是千手，他是宇智波，坦诚相待的日子只是一场美梦。

“战场再见，千手柱间。”

 

即使有万般不愿，此时的柱间也改变不了自己要在战场上与斑对峙的现实，父亲冰冷的警告，仅剩兄弟的担忧..还有身为千手少族长的责任。

战场上满是血腥气味，有他的族人，有斑的族人，仿佛有千斤重担压在柱间的胸口。

耳畔捕捉利刃划过空气的声响，柱间立刻拔刀转身回击，清脆的交接...刀刃的另一边是斑。

柱间立刻就红了眼睛，哽咽着呼唤友人的名字。

斑狠狠拧起眉，手上动作不停，柱间只好神色黯淡地还击，不知不觉两人的战场向边缘转移。

刀刃削断了柱间的鬓发，在脸颊留下了血痕，斑的脸色更加冰冷“千手柱间，你以为这里是什么地方，还在做什么白日梦！”斑的话并没有让柱间下定决心，反而握刀的手更加颤抖，下一刻便被对手制到地上，忍不住闭上眼。

“没出息...”刀刃插在耳畔，斑的声音似乎有些颤抖。

“斑...你”柱间感觉有个冷冰的东西落到脑门上，他睁开眼与斑对视。

这时属于宇智波的号角响起，看来这场战斗是千手占据上风。

斑收起刀，头也不回“下次，你就没这么走运了。”

其余的话，他只能埋在心里。

 

柱间这场战斗最严重的伤反倒源于暴躁老爹，千手佛间见不得长子失魂落魄的鬼样，狠狠揍了他一顿，这个不争气的臭小子事到如今还心存幻想。

深夜，柱间抱膝坐在走廊上发呆，望着月亮。

“大哥，你也该醒醒了，你们是敌人，这样下去你会死的。”扉间坐到他身边轻声说

“我知道”柱间把脸埋在手臂间，“大哥...兄弟，只剩下我们，别丢下我。”

他知道，柱间颤抖起来，斑真的放弃他们的梦想了吗，他一个人该怎么办。

斑...胸口传来硬物的质感，柱间急忙取出怀里的小瓶子，这是斑在战场上丢给他的。

柱间拔开瓶塞，几颗棕黑色的椭圆物滑到手心，“这是，花种？”扉间探过头，“！大哥？！”扉间不明白大哥看个花种怎么会哭成这样。

柱间再也忍不住眼泪，所有的难过似乎都找到了出口。斑没有忘，不管是他还是他们的梦想。

泪水滴落到花种上，轻微的响动吸引了千手兄弟的注意，眼前的场景犹如幻境，花种以奇异的速度悄然开裂，洁白胜雪的花苞层层舒展，绽放在手心。

“真美”柱间甚至忘了哭泣，还是扉间先回过神，比起花美不美，他更关注兄长让种子开花这件事。“大哥，这到底是？”，“我也不知道，明天，去询问父亲吧。”

这一刻，望着手心里的礼物，他突然理解了他的想法。

“斑，我不会认输的。”

除了柱间和扉间谁也都不知道属于忍者之神的传说始于这个夜晚。

 

 

千手和宇智波的战争，柱间和斑的战斗是接下来十多年中最传奇的故事。新上任的拥有万花筒的宇智波族长和木遁的千手族长争锋相对，犹如烈日开始炙热整个时代。

柱间成为了优秀的族长和斑在战场上厮杀，除此之外他们几乎没有机会交流，但只要和斑对视，他始终能找到想要的。

 

结束任务返程的途中，柱间被小镇热闹的庆典吸引，也不在意成群结对的人群漫步在街道上，一切喜悦都不属于他..假如没有与那个男人相逢。

柱间快步上前按住斑探入暗袖的手，“这里不是战场...至少今天，我不想和你动手。”斑冷脸望着他，终究放下了手指。

“我没有和敌人同行的爱好。”，听斑这么说，柱间露出温和的笑脸“我没和你同路呀，只是恰巧也走这条路。”宇智波族长冷哼一声换了个方向...“你到底想怎样，想动手直说。”千手族长又走到了他身侧。“有话直说”，“好啊，斑，我想和你一起逛庆典，可以吗？”柱间的直接让斑无言以对，许久才回道“你，胡说八道什么。”

无论作为朋友还是敌人，柱间都是最了解斑的那个，他的笑脸变得真切，凑到斑身边，右手握住友人的左手“就这么决定了！”，“得寸进尺”左手回以力道

两个大男人即便顶着路人的古怪视线也始终没有松开手。

 

止步于桥上，两人意识到快乐总是短暂，庆典的灯火逐渐熄灭，只余河灯依旧明亮，又到了分别时刻。

“柱间...再见。”斑的语调再伪装不出冰冷，他缓缓松开那只温暖的手。

“你总是和我说再见”柱间复杂地看着他，“我知道，有些话还不是时候，但我不会放弃。”

柱间呼出一口气，从袖口取出一粒花种放在手心。下一秒斑无比眼熟的花朵绽放开来，他怔愣着望着眼前这个男人，听他说晚了十多年的“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”

这一刻，斑有种错觉，眼前这个人和夏花一般美丽，悦动的心跳无法平息。

 

 

战争终有平息的一日，即使对于柱间和斑过于残酷。

宇智波泉奈死于扉间之手，柱间与斑无可避免的一战，最终仍是千手族长略胜一筹。倒在地上平静又绝望的对手丝毫不会带给柱间喜悦，只有悲痛，他的心隐隐作痛。所以他决定赌一把，在斑实则求死地提出条件时，选择牺牲自己，只要能停止战争平息斑的仇恨，那个人却牢牢握住了他的手。

 

 

#3

后来的发展就像一场梦，他和斑共同建立了村子，招募忍族和大名签订条约，一个保护孩子不受战争危害的桃源乡真的化为了现实，同时外界的百族之争也随着两大豪门的和解逐渐平息。

斑在他身边，柱间每年都能正大光明地从挚友手上拿到礼物，一如既往都是它，每每询问斑都沉默不语，斑不想说他就不问，对于挚友亲手栽培的夏花，柱间无比珍爱。

 

斑只注视一个人，身为火影的柱间却要注视所有人，所以他能看到柱间看不到的事，却也对那个人的改变无能为力，留在原地是愚蠢的，固执栽培夏花的他也是如此。

“真难得你会主动约我出来，说真的你是越来越不爱出门了。”和挚友并肩在火影岩上柱间很高兴，斑没有回答只是同他一并俯览下方的村庄，听柱间诉说美好的未来。

“柱间，我有东西送给你。”斑从卷轴里取出礼物塞到柱间怀里，柱间看着藏蓝花钵撅起嘴，果然又是它，但是“斑，为什么要白天送，白天我们就不能一起欣赏开花了。”花苞都紧闭着

“你晚上自己看”，“哎...”，“说真的，你也换个礼物送吧。”斑沉默不语

“最近还好吗？”柱间开口后自己都愣了愣，什么时候开始他连斑过得好不好都要用问的了。斑赶在某人消沉发作前回答“还好”，“那就好...斑，你不要在意那些流言，我相信你。”宇智波点头唇边隐隐勾起嘲讽意味，他早就不在意他人的话语了。

“你这笨蛋还是管好自己吧，听说你那个亲族有意把貌美姬君嫁给你？”斑状似无意提到，柱间却皱起眉，纠结着说八字还没一撇，“怎么突然提这个？”，“没什么”斑回道

柱间和斑度过了久违的愉快时光，撑撑懒腰，柱间表示再不回去工作扉间又要来逮他了。

“斑，我先回去啦！”柱间刚走出两步，背后传来挚友的情绪不明的嗓音“柱间，晚些时候，今晚能来趟宇智波宅吗，我有话和你说。”柱间转过身回以大大的微笑，答应一定会去。

 

 

除了藏蓝花钵里的那株被柱间挽留，不分昼夜的盛开，其余的都在花期后进入了长久的休眠。亲手去栽培，柱间才明白它的难得，数年等待方才迎来短暂的绽放，令他年年得见的人却不在身边。斑离开村子，踏上了新的道路，而那条路上没有柱间。

“我们一起等他回来。”柱间轻轻抚摸洁白的花蕊

 

 

#4

扉间轻轻拉开纸门，紧皱着眉看着浑身缠着绷带坐在窗边的兄长。

“别看了，强行留下的东西终究会凋谢。”兄长昏迷的日子那钵花也失去了庇护。

柱间听到扉间的话再忍不住眼泪，斑也是如此，是他亲手杀死了他。

 

在众人眼里，忍者之神很快就恢复如常，完全看不出刚刚经历了一生中最残酷的战争，只有扉间始终感到不安，这种不安不过数年就成为了现实，兄长的身体出了大问题。

他感到自责，早在兄长不合常理的伤愈就该发现端倪，经过终结谷一战，木遁就开始陷入某种负面状态，但从柱间那什么也问不出来。

千手柱间其实对自己的状态隐隐有所猜测，震慑整个时代的木遁，他是最了解它的人。千年来不是没有族人觉醒过这股力量，千手柱间能成为最强却是因为找到了位于混乱和平静间的一个点，但如今属于他的平静已经被打破，每到雨夜都会记起那时的场景，这样下去他会失控。

柱间秘密唤来因为人柱力的身份早已嫁入千手的水户，这些年他们相敬如宾，并无夫妻之实，水户心有所属和他别无二致。

“一切都拜托你了...我很抱歉。”，水户勉强露出笑脸“不必对任何人道歉，柱间，有没有人说过你真的很傻。”柱间笑着点头，他真的很想念那个人。

初代火影很快陷入了不明原因的衰弱，找不出病因，人们只知道这个时代最强的男人真的要离开了，再如何痛苦扉间也要全身心投入到工作交接上，木叶需要他。

千手柱间则静静等待那一日，窗台上是扉间为他新寻来的夏花，只可惜他看不到它们开花。

 

明亮的月色唤醒无比衰弱的男人，他不记得自己有没有关窗，柱间没有力气起身，余下的力气只够移动视线，他看向窗台。

真的，开花了...绽放的洁白花苞在月下格外动人，就像那个人又回到了他的身边。

“谢谢...”柱间露出笑脸心满意足地睡去，却不知道窗外的男人早已泪如雨下。

 

 

END

——————

应该很容易发现文中的夏花就是昙花，是刹那间的美丽，又是瞬间却永恒的心动。

传说中昙花一现，只为韦陀，文中栽培它的柱间、斑却是为了彼此。


End file.
